With the development of wireless communication technology and the increase of indoor data business, indoor wireless signal becomes more and more important, and indoor wireless networks become one of the principle ways to deal with indoor network coverage and shunt, or accept, the user's traffic flow. Therefore, to detect the faults of indoor wireless network devices in time is the premise of ensuring normal operations of the existing wireless communication networks and improving customer satisfaction. Under the current situation, the monitor rate of mobile operators on outdoor active devices can reach above 90%, while the monitor on passive devices of indoor wireless networks is just on its debut. On the one hand, this is due to the late starting of indoor networks relative to outdoor networks, on the other hand, this is also because that it is harder to monitor indoor passive devices, and a simple but effective monitor way is also lacked.
The frequently employed methods to monitor faults of indoor wireless networks mainly include artificial dial testing and periodic inspection, which not only takes a long period of time to inspect, but also cannot discover and locate the faults in time. Hubei Mobile has proposed to achieve the monitoring of faults of indoor passive devices by using a method that intelligently analyses, and positions the passive devices with faults by sensing the intensity of electromagnetic wave radiations of terminal antennas, and applying the technology of ZigBee Internet of things. However, although this method is reliable, it needs to build an additional wireless sensor network which costs a lot.
In conclusion, at present, a technical problem that needs to be solved urgently by persons skilled in the art is: how to achieve automatic detection and rapid positioning of indoor wireless network faults.